After the World Ends
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: One ends, and another begins... Such a primitive, uncouth society we were thrust into...  Set after the game, so spoiler warning. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back! This takes place after the game, so a spoiler warning is here. This is from Lightning's perspective right now.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII, or any part of the franchise. I just love it a whole bunch.

* * *

><p>She was bloodied. She was broken. She was <em>lost<em>. Wasn't everything supposed to be okay? Why did none of this turn out like it was supposed to? The world _hadn't _been saved. It had only been ruined. More than half of Cocoon's population was gone forever, most likely encased in crystal along with everything else. Whoever was left had lost their homes and family… They'd lost their jobs, money, status, valuables…_everything_ was gone. They had to completely start over from scratch. And she couldn't do it.

She couldn't watch her sister and future brother-in-law start their lives together and live happily. She couldn't watch her dear friend Sazh raise his son with joy. She couldn't bear to watch Hope mourn the loss of his father. He would be fine, though. Serah and Snow had taken him in without a second thought. She had to get away.

She stared up at the planet being supported in the sky. Her friends were there, set to sleep for eternity. But at least they were together.

The sound of a bell rung throughout the air, signaling the time for the day's mid-afternoon feast. Lightning sighed, ignoring the sound from her hidden perch in the tall tree that stood as the base for the growing society. She saw several people abandoning their tasks to join the others in the newly built dining hall. She scoffed at them. They were so insignificant… Those people had held such high statuses back on Cocoon, and still believed that they were the bosses of their new primal home. But what else could they believe, anyway? There _was_ no leader. There _were_ no rules. It was survival of the fittest; the wild beasts against the clueless humans. Eventually, the beasts would win. Hopefully the Pulse Fal'cie would leave them be until that could happen.

It was a game to them. The Fal'cie enjoyed watching stupid citizens falling over themselves and making utter fools of their race in hopes of completing their impossible focus. It happened before, and it would happen again. Once l'cie were made, a war would break out between the pitiful pawns. Whoever was left would turn Cieth, and that would be the end. It was all a game indeed.

Lightning wished she could have become Ragnarok. Then she wouldn't be forced to watch humanity screw up the rest of their lives. This unfortunately included her sister, and that bumbling idiot of hers. He would tell her what a great society would be formed on Pulse, and how it would be better than their home on Cocoon. He would fill her head with empty promises, just like always. He would convince the populace that they could do great things. He would convince them that the Fal'cie would ignore them, and no one would become a l'cie. Who would be stupid enough to believe that, especially _coming_ from a former l'cie?

There would begin the revolt. Part of the populace would willingly follow the former l'cie hero, while the other would violently oppose every word he said. Who's to say he's not lying? Who's to say that he's not _still_ a l'cie? The people of Cocoon _hated_ anything even remotely _related_ to Gran Pulse, so why would they ever believe anything to be good about something so evil? Not evil… No, not evil at all. Just raw and primitive. The former citizens of Cocoon had been groomed and cultivated to live in a perfect world where they never had to lift a finger to accomplish _anything_. They were by no means prepared to start from scratch in such a crude, undeveloped world. She wondered when the truth would hit them. They would realize that the truth that if it weren't for them, their lives wouldn't have been stripped of any normalcy. They would rise up against the former l'cie after the Fal'cie had weeded through most of them. The rest would revolt against the ones truly at fault, and continue to amuse the Fal'cie. It would be an endless cycle of warfare, never to end.

That's how it began, and that's how it would end.

* * *

><p>I know it's a short chapter, but I thought I should end it there. I dunno, somethin' just told me to. Hope you enjoyed! Comments are welcomed, flaming is not. 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know that all in all, this fic's pretty short, but it just didn't seem right to me to mash both chapters into one.

Still don't own :(

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe that the new world would become great one day. No one truly seemed to realized that the Sanctum Fal'cie were much, <em>much<em> different from the Pulse Fal'cie. Not in the beginning, no, but the Sanctum Fal'cie took great care of the citizens of Cocoon. They were ungrateful pets to the Sanctum Fal'cie that never really seemed to complain. The Sanctum Fal'cie had acknowledged that they existed to pamper the mindless citizens of Cocoon. The Pulse Fal'cie, though… To the Pulse Fal'cie, humans weren't _pets_…they were _entertainment_. And who would realize this? Who would realize that the Fal'cie were given more toys to play with? Surely the thought would come to no one. And why should _she_ bother to attempt to tell anyone? It's not like anyone would listen to her. She was a monstrous Pulse l'cie. She also lacked the enthused words that Snow and the others held… She wasn't known as a 'hero' by any means. As a part of the Guardian Corps, she was just doing her job. The people had soon realized that the Purge was just a farce set up by the government. They realized this not too far from being forced from their home.

She had already seen the thoughts formulating in certain peoples' minds. They blamed the government. Two men had already been killed for that very reason. The people were told to forget about the past, and work together. Most people accepted that out of the need for survival. But others…others still resented the government, and all of its loyalists. To those people, the government's props were traitors. How could such miscreants be allowed to live after what they had done? They had let the l'cie _live. _ If the l'cie had perished, none of this would have ever happened, or so the society thought. Did it never occur to them that the Fal'cie would just make more l'cie to fulfill this focus? It would have happened one way or another. Either way, Cocoon would have succumbed to the Fal'cie's wishes.

Maybe she would live long enough to see the fall of humanity, and witness the world end once more.

She would embrace it with open arms.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
